The REAL Wedding Bell Blues
by Lolabelle26
Summary: Totally random. Remember The Bill Song from 'Wedding Bell Blues? Well, imagine if Lorelai sings it to Luke... they have no wedding date, and she doesn't know about April...yet


**Wow, I was cleaning out the stuff and I found this. It was a crumpled piece of paper in my backpack. I had written this while I was in California in late December-January, on the plane, bored out of my mind. **

**I think I had just thought of Wedding Bell Blues, and I had looked up/asked a friend (the only friend that is as obsessed as me) about "The Bill Song" that Richard remembered from when Lorelai was three. (Conveniently, she had it on her iPod. Crazy world is it not?) And found that it would actually fit L&L better. **

**The song is pretty self explanatory. **

**This could take place pretty much anytime in season 6. Doesn't really matter when, but it would have to be just before Just Like Gwen And Gavin, (so they don't have a wedding date, and Lorelai doesn't know about April.) or something along those lines...if you don't get it, use your imagination!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is a one-shot, so don't expect me to continue, I've got George Clooney to worry about. ;-) lol. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Because when I think of me, I think 'nothing.' **

Diner was done. Luke was washing the dishes, as Lorelai was 'helping.' And, by helping, I mean standing next to the sink as he washed.

They were at Lorelai's house, as routine. They were engaged, but no date. Everything was okay with Rory, why didn't they have a date? They had a ring; well...she had a ring, but no wedding date. And it was depressing her. Everything was fine, but then why was Luke so weird lately? Since around November it started. He seemed more distant, and less romantic, not very Luke-like.

"We're done." He interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Dishes, done."

"Oh, those. Yeah." She stuttered out, nodding awkwardly.

"Well, uhh, I'm gonna go upstairs for a sec, okay?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

He left, she heard him jogging up the stairs.

She was bored. She needed tune-age. So, she went into the living room, walked over to the stereo, tuned into a random station, and listened.

They song seemed familiar-she had heard it before. And after the first line started, she recognized it as the song that her parents had danced to at their stupid fake wedding. She started to sing along.

_Bill, I love you so, I always will_

'Okay, who ever is named Bill is getting a lot of credit in this song.' She thought.

_I look at you and see the passion eyes of May._  
_"Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day?" _she started to sing.

'What about me? I'm never going to see my wedding day!'

"_I was on your side Bill when you were loosin'"_

'Uhh, yeah. I think so. Can you say ''Rachel', 'Nicole', 'JESS?''

"_I never scheme or lie Bill, there's been no foolin'"_

'Yeah, I am devoted, I am not in cahoots with Chris, I never was.'

"_But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me Bill."_

'Oh yes! This song knows me well.'

"_I love you so, I always will"  
_

Luke came down the stairs, watching Lorelai sing to some silly song on the radio...Now, she was dancing; she was really into it. 'What was it about?'

"I'm gonna let this do the talking for me." She had noticed him, and she pointed to him.He scurried over to the couch.

"_Oh, but am I ever gonna hear my wedding bells?"_

'What is she talking about?' He thought._  
I was the one who came runnin' when you were lonely"  
_She continued to dance awkwardly, grabbing a hairbrush from the table, singing into it like a microphone. She pointed to him.

"_I haven't lived one day not lovin' you only.  
But kisses and love won't carry me til you marry me Bi-_LUUUUUUKKEE!_"_

Although, the song sang "Bill" she threw "Luke" in there to make it more personal.

"_I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows.  
But B-_LUKE_, you're never gonna take those wedding vows!"_

'Is she saying that she wants to get married?' he thought.

"_Oh, come on Bill  
Oh, come on Bill  
Come on and marry me B-LUKE."_

'COME ON, DAMMIT!' She thought.

"_I got the wedding bell blues.  
Please marry me B-_LUKE!"

'MARRY ME DAMMIT!' she was thinking. 'What don't you GET?'

_I got the wedding bell blues  
Marry me _LUKE!

After the song ended, there was silence. Lorelai was convinced she had just made a total fool out of herself.

"Okay, well then, that was stupid." She finally broke the silence.

"So...you got the Wedding Bell Blues?" he asked.

"You have no idea." She finally admitted, sinking onto the couch, next to him.

"Fine, then we'll pick a date."

"Right now? After that little show? You don't want to run away in terror?"

"No. Now I know. So let's set a date."

"Oh my God! Finally!"

"But...uhh..." he started, nervously, playing with his hands.

"But...what?"

"I have a kid."

"Like a goat? Cuz goats are cool."

"No, a twelve-year-old-girl, not goat."

"What? How? Why?...WHO!"

"Just...I'll tell you about her after."

"Okay, but one last thing..."

"What?"

"Can I meet her?" she asked shyly.

"Oh course." She smiled, he smiled back.

"So, I was thinking...early June."

"When in early June?"

"Like, June 3rd."

And she was happy, because she would finally hear her wedding bells, on June 3rd.


End file.
